Reassurance to a gunslinger
by Black-Valentine-1992
Summary: Well here we go. This is my first oneshot XD It is set about a year and a half before HHNF my other story This is basically a short story about Kiya My OC trying to reasure Vincent that he isn't alone anymore and that he needs to let go and live life.


**Rightyo then, this is my first ****oneshot****, set 6months after meteor fall. I won't tell you what happens as it would spoil the whole thing but what I will say is that it is set in the same timeline as Hell Hath No Fury but a few years earlier.**** I did this by request by a good friend of mine October13th (Check her stories out, they're really good XD) there will be a few more as time goes along. If you have time, tell me what you think XD thanks a bunch.**

**I do not own anything except my own input :)**

Reassurance to a gunslinger

My name is Kiya Antoinette Suestia, an adventurer by nature, a Wutian girl by respects. When you see me, yeah you think I'm your average 21 year old girl, but look a little closer, and you'll see a whole new story. I have seen many a battle and miracle in my life, and I'm not afraid to say I don't regret anything. Everything that happens, happens for a reason, it's kinda my motto. That doesn't mean to say I've enjoyed everything that has happened I just know there's no going back, so why waste your life worrying?

Time has shown me that just because I believe this, it doesn't mean everyone else does, especially a certain young gunslinger. Vincent Valentine, a man of mystery and unsolved riddles. Of course he's got a history, who hasn't? But this guy, by what I've heard has been through hell and back again. A short love affair and a feud with a monster I am all too familiar with.

A close friend of mine; Tifa Lockhart, called me and persuaded me to go to Edge to see everyone again. It has been six months since Meteor fall, and until last week, I had not heard a peep out of any of AVALANCHE; except for the expected articles and news reports. We all seemed to go our different ways afterwards. Tifa, Cloud, Barrett and Marlene went back to Edge, Cid returned to Shera in Rocket Town, Yuffie continued her Materia search and to be honest, I have no idea where the rest went. As for me, I went on a search… for myself I guess, doing things that I haven't done since I really was 21. You've probably guessed by now that I'm not the same as your usual girl; well you're right, I'm not. When I was 19, I joined Shinra and was injected with unknown substances. To cut a long story short, the chemical concoction made it so I couldn't die or age. I was immortal, and that is how it has been for nearly 30 years.

I was told that I would be getting a ride to Edge, but by whom I wasn't sure of, until a few moments ago. I was ascending up a mountain in Wutai when I got the call from a member of the gang; and just as I was told, there he was, clear as day. Cid Highwind was hovering in his new airship quite a way below me. After gripping a hold of a crevice in the rock, I leant out and took in exactly how far I was going to have to fall. After squinting slightly and biting my lip in concentration, I leapt from my previous hold and did a forward summersault; eventually falling onto the outside deck.

The cigarette that was previously balanced in Cid's mouth, fell from his lips and hit the floor. I brushed my hands together as I walked into the main deck; laughing at the look on Mr Highwind's face as I stopped in front of him.

"You are one crazy bitch ya know that don't ya?" My hand fell automatically onto my hip as I laughed.

"I was always one for a grand entrance" My cheesy smile made him sigh, and with a laugh, shake his head as he continued to steer his ship.

After an hour of flying, the views outside of the airship were not making any sense to me. Green hills and yellow corn fields were all I could see.

"Hey Cid, I thought we were going to Edge"

"Yeah we are" I turned around from looking over the banister and faced the blond pilot, who at this point, was still confusing me.

"Since when does the area of Edge we're visiting have all of this" My arm lifted up and moved around me, showing exactly what I was on about. He nodded his head forward and I looked outside again. There was a large stable and cottage now in view. Oh I get it; it's the Chocabo stables….but still, why are we here.

"There's another person we need to pick up before we head back" Cid said.

Another person? Who could that be? Deciding it was best not to ask anymore questions as Cid was landing his precious flying machine, I walked down to the pit that let you out onto ground and waiting patiently for it to open. As soon as it did I walked out and made my way into the Chocabo stables, where a growing squawking noise was coming from. A black Chocabo was trying to get free from a young stable boy's grasp; it was pecking and kicking at him with all of its might.

"Hey, shh shh" I cooed waving my hands in front on the bird, eventually getting it to calm down.

"Thanks lady" I smiled and continued to stroke the Chocabo's beak, it seemed friendly enough to me. For my 13th Birthday, I had been bought a Chocabo; it had served me well for about 8 years until it unfortunately died. I love them, they seem such placid and peaceful creatures; well in most cases anyway.

"You seem to have a knack with Vax" I knew that voice. It was deep and rusty, yet smooth and suave and the same time.

"Vincent?" I whispered, turning around. There he was, Mr Valentine himself. Though in his usual attire, he looked pretty damn well. "Hey there, didn't think I'd see you anytime soon" He looked to the ground and kept his gaze set.

"…." Oh, this is going to be an interesting conversation.

"Are you coming to Edge?" he nodded, but still kept silent. I sighed before turning to the now standing boy.

"Make sure you keep an eye on this one, he's a handful" I patted the bird one last time and walked past Vincent to the outside.

"Come on, let's get going. Cid's waiting for us, and you know how impatient he can be"

After getting back onto the airship, we took off again and started our 6 hour journey to Edge. Cid and Vincent had exchanged a few words when they first saw each other, but now Vincent was somewhere on the ship; most probably in the shadows. Deciding it was best to relax for the ride, I planted myself outside. The view was amazing, and thankfully it was quite warm with a cool breeze filling the air. I closed my eyes and almost listened to the sounds around me, taking it all in.

After a few moments I came to realise that I was no longer alone, but I stayed still as though I hadn't realised.

"You can stay there, but the view is much better over here" If anyone was watching, they would have though that I was talking to myself, but I knew different. I felt his cloak brush against my arm as the wind picked up.

"I love this time of the year. The trees are blossoming into life. It makes adventuring so much more worth while" I said to mainly myself, I wasn't even sure if Vincent was listening to me or not.

"How can you enjoy something so trivial?" My god, did he just ask me a question? After faltering on my words for a few moments; genuinely thinking about how to ask such a question I spoke out.

"Looking at the land from this view shows off its utter beauty even more so. To know I have walked those roads, rested on that grass and slept under those trees, shows me how lucky I really am" Vincent's mouth was pulled into a frown, did he not see the world as an amazing thing?

"…

"Don't you enjoy roaming, you have been doing it long enough to have seen many things" His frown deepened, showing me that he was either fighting something or contemplating his own view.

"I do not roam to indulge myself. I do it because there is no other way for me" I sighed as he walked away from me and back into the airship. There was no point in me following him; he would only close up to me anyway, like he does everyone else. For the next few hours I occupied myself by reading a book and talking to Cid, before making my way to a guest room to sleep.

I stopped in front of another door that was opposite the one I was going to. There was banging and rustling on the other side of the wood; but what in gods name was making that noise. Finally persuading myself to open the door, I slowly stepped in and looked around. The only light that was eliminating the small room, was an old lamp in the corner. I scanned the rest of the area until my eyes fell onto a bed, where a form of a body was. Moving closer I realised it was Vincent, he was shaking and had somehow intertwined himself with the covers.

"N-no…I-I'm sorry…" My hand automatically shot up to my mouth as I took a step back. I could only imagine what he was dreaming about. Trying my best to keep a steady hand, I reached out to his shoulder. His skin felt warm, even through cotton material. Once again I jumped back, or tried to as a hand shot up and grabbed a hold oh my arm. Crimson eyes were burning into me with such hate, almost like I was a threat to him.

"V-Vincent…it's me" I said, wincing as him grip tightened. His eyes widened and he dropped my arm.

"You were dreaming…sorry" I rubbed my arm and stayed at a safe distance. Vincent isn't someone who appreciates company, and to make matters worse, I was in his personal space. It was silent for a few moments. I decided to speak up, maybe to some extent I could help.

"Nightmares?" There was no way he could deny it, he must have realised this as he nodded slowly. "About what?"

"Things that do not concern you" I bit my lip to suppress a sigh and looked down at the floor.

"I suppose not, but don't you think it will make you feel better…talking about it?"

"I do not care to talk to a shrink, nor a mere child" My face contorted into some sort of a scowl. Did he just call me a child? I am far from one. Unfortunately he doesn't know about my 'gift' of immortality and I have no need to explain it, just to prove a point. I know better.

"Mr Valentine, if you think your life is so hellish, couldn't it use a 'mere child's' innocence?" I said, deciding to be formal, if he saw me as a child, he would get treated like an elder.

"You aren't going to leave are you?" Vincent said with a sigh after another few moments of silence.

"Not a chance. You know as well as I do, it helps to talk. Why don't you let me help this once" I sat down on the end of the bed, automatically making Vincent flinch back.

"You are far too young to know about the hells in life and things that go bump in the night Miss Suestia. There is more out there than you realise" I knew all too well what was out there, having lived through it all my life. And hang on… did he just do the whole formal thing on me? I thought he saw me as a child.

"I know much more than I let on. Those things that go bump in the night are what make us live in fear…" I paused and pulled up my legs to lean on. "When I was a child, my mama would tell me that the things I heard at night were just a part of my imagination…I never realised until I was older that it wasn't true. You've been through a lot haven't you?" He nodded again and sat back against the bed board.

"I've received what I deserved" he said in his emotionless voice.

I smiled to myself, he reminded me of myself not so long ago. "You find my misfortunes amusing?" I shook my head, my eyes were gazing at the bed cover; I was skimming the outline of the Celtic design with my index finger.

"No, I just think you and I have more in common than I first realised" I heard a short outtake of breath from Vincent, which could have pasted as a laugh if I didn't know any better.

"Well aren't you a regular Sherlock Holmes?"

I laughed and shook my head" Might I presume that was a joke Mr Valentine?"

"You can think of it as what you like, you don't listen to my words in the least" Yeah okay he was right, I didn't listen to some of his words as I found them truth less and kinda pointless. There was no way on heaven or hell that he was going to tell me that he didn't see some truth in my words. Call me stubborn, what can I say; I'm a Suestia we are known for our outwitting techniques and cheeky yet cute arguments.

"Oh Vincent, now that's not true. I do believe in what you say. But believe it or not I think your twisting the truth. The way you see yourself isn't how everyone else sees you…trust me on that one" After a brief silence, I realised that this conversation once again was going to need a rocket shoved up it's arse for it to go anywhere. I know that Vincent isn't going to open up to me, and to be honest I don't know what I could do if he did. There would be no words that could comfort the guilt and sadness of his heart, yet I still had it in my mind set to try and ease his out of his stasis ways.

"You're from Wutai right?" I asked him standing up and walking over to the window. I glanced over at him to see a small positive movement of his head.

"Well don't you remember what you were taught?" I took a deep breath trying to fight off the memories of how many times I'd prayed to the gods for forgiveness and a reprieve from my guilt. "Death should not be at the hands of those who have been pure and true, nor should an innocent wear the blood of those past. Blame is set on who have deemed it to be so, not those who do not deserve the punishment" My mother tongue rolled from my tongue like it was an automatic act. I had learnt how to speak the language of those around me on my travels, only to have lost most of my accent a few years ago.

"Nor should an innocent wear the blood of those past…blame should not be set on those who do not deserve the punishment" Vincent scoffed. "The words lost meaning a long time ago. They are nothing but reassurance for pitiful followers and deceitful royalty" I shot around and looked at him.

"Who are you to judge other peoples beliefs. It's the only thing some people have. You have no right to take that away from them"

"May I remind you, that you are the one who came barging in here demanding answers" His voice was harsh and a lot louder than before.

"I thought there was something wrong! You have a lack of faith in people Vincent. We are not all here to judge you and '**demand' **answers. Understand that those you will see soon think of you as there friend. If you had any doubt of that, then why did you come?" I raised my voice just as loud. No way was I letting him get away with this. He assumes things too easily. He has not right to presume that everyone is the same.

"I was forced" I growled and threw my hands up in the air in desperation.

"No, Vincent. You weren't forced at all. You are your own person that can pick and choose were and when they go"

"…" How in gods name was I going to get him to understand that the reason I am here, isn't to force him to do anything that he doesn't want to do, but to make him see that there is a life to life…and he isn't. I decided to sit on the chair in front of the window, still in wonderment on what I was going to do next. To my complete shock, Vincent was the one who started off the conversation again.

"You believe in the words I presume?" I nodded, more to myself than to Vincent.

"Yes" I closed my eyes and thought back to when my parents used to teach me about my heritage and culture. As a child, I would be so fascinated by the fact that words could mean so much to some people. As time went on, I soon began to realise that the words were not just words; they were a way of life, an importance to those who followed each sentence and prayer.

"Vincent…I never meant to make you feel…"I stood up, not quite sure at what I was getting at. Much to my frustration, I couldn't think of any words to explain what I meant. "I'm sorry…" I whispered to him as I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

I trotted down the stairs to where all the books were kept and got on the wheel ladder that lead up to the higher shelves. There were books on Materia, weapons, engines and…aha! There we go. I slipped out a book on demons and the unknown from the dusty top shelf and jumped down onto the chair. Right…

I darted my eyes quickly across each page as I turned them over, trying to find a certain demon. Finally, near the back of the old book, I found a good chapter on Chaos. I must have been that much into my book that I didn't notice anyone come in the room until the door was shut to; almost giving me the fright of my life.

"Vincent…what are you doing down here?" He didn't answer me, instead he reached out and swiped the book from my grasp before I had chance to get a proper hold of it. His eyes blinked in confusion a few times as he read what I had been doing previously.

"Why…" I bit my lip as a pained expression washed over his already pale features.

"Please Vincent; don't take it the wrong way. I just needed to look over something's"

"Why?" He said again, this time a little softer than he had done before.

"I feel I owe you something" He had no idea that I knew him from the beginning, no idea that I had seen as the man he once was… and a part of me felt bad that I didn't have the courage to tell him.

"You owe me nothing" I sighed and closed the book that he passed back to me with the end of his sentence. Static crackled through the speakers above us, cutting our brief conversation short.

"I have no idea where ya all at. But we'll be landing in a god damn minutes, ya got that?" I smiled slightly at Cid's informative voice. Vincent was still in front of me, making me feel like I should explain myself in further detail rather than just saying what I did.

We both made our way to the biggest balcony on the Shera; steps would be lowered down from where we were after landing. I guess you call it a bit more of a stylish way of exiting. I folded my arms over my chest and leaned against the railing; staring at the enlarging city.

"Vincent" I said out of the blue, I needed to ask him something before we landed, because the chance of us being alone over the next few days was small. I continued, not really knowing if he was paying any attention to me. "Be honest…do you really enjoy being alone" A small sigh escaped his lips, making it clear that he was actually listening to me.

"…no…I hate it" My heart automatically went out to him, though he hates to show his emotions, they are plain to see now. "But I know that I don't deserve_ friends_"

"Believe me Vincent…hey" I walked up to him and gently touched his arm with my hand to get his attention. I could feel how uncomfortable he was, but I needed him to see. He turned his head to look at my hand before looking at face. "You deserve friends more than you realise. Life has been cruel to you Vincent and we want nothing more than to take the pain away and help you live your life" He took a deep in take of breath, almost indicating that what I was saying was getting through to him.

My hand fell from his body as the Shera jarred from landing. The steps automatically fell to the floor and I started too walked down them.

"Kiya" excuse me? Did he just call me by my first name? I turned around to see him standing behind me. I smiled to show he had my attention.

"Yeah?" His eyes darted to the floor, he was obviously uncomfortable.

"T-thank you" I didn't even have time to answer him as he brushed past me.

I laughed to myself and began to walk down the crowded streets of Edge, well that was an interesting flight…

Maybe this is a start of a new friendship

You never know what the future holds do you?

**Well that's the end. XD**

**Tell me what you think**

**Oh and ****P.s.**** tell me if there are any mistakes as I am prone to them ''**


End file.
